Image editing techniques are becoming increasingly popular as the pervasiveness of image capture devices continues to increase. A user, for instance, may carry a mobile phone having a digital camera, a tablet computer, dedicated camera, and so on to capture an image of an image scene. A user may then employ image editing techniques to modify the image as desired.
One such example of an editing technique is commonly referred to as “hole filling.” Hole filling may be used to support removal of objects from an image, such as to remove a person from the image, repair an image, and so on. To perform this technique, a hole created by removing the object is filled, which is typically based on areas of the image that lie “outside” the hole.
However, conventional hole filling techniques could generate inaccuracies in the image, which could be noticeable to a user. Further, these inaccuracies may be magnified in some instances, such as when used in stereoscopic images such that images modified using these conventional techniques could cause the stereoscopic images to fail for their intended purpose.